shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
City in Ruins Part 2
(The Swashbuckling Pirates are now on Bonfire Island, their ship docked nearby) Jack (walking among the rubble): Incredible....Who could've destroyed this entire city. Alpha D (checking the Log Pose): Sorry guys, we're gonna be here for awhile. This thing is spinning like crazy. Dorsalo: Well I suppose the first thing we should do is look for provisions. Jack: Yosh! Let's split up! Dorsalo! Fox! You guys come with me. Alpha D: So I'm stuck with the dog. Connery: It will be an honor to come with you, Alpha. Alpha D: Yeah, whatever. (The two groups separate. Jack's group goes past a tower that was broken in half) Jack: Hey, let's go climb this thing! Swamp Fox: Do we have to....... Dorsalo: You climb it, we'll stay out here. Jack: That's not as fun........but fine. (he goes in the tower) Dorsalo (kicking rubble): We gotta get away from this city Swamp Fox: Why is that? Dorsalo: Because whoever destroyed it could come back.......and destroy us. Swamp Fox: Very true, but the rest of this island is mountains. I doubt we'll be able to live there. ???: You'd be surprised. (a brown haired man approaches) My name is Brutus, and I have lived in the mountains since this city was destroyed. Dorsalo: What happened here? Brutus: There used to be a magnificent kingdom here known as the Kingdom of Blaze. But five years ago pirates came to this land and claimed it as their own. They were called the Smog Pirates, and true to their name they cast a poisonous cloud over our fair kingdom. Swamp Fox: So this Smog Captain guy is the king now? Brutus: Precisely. If you two come with me, I can show you my home in the mountains. It's not much, but I have friends there who will look after you. (Jack comes back) Jack: That tower was boring, nothing in there but bats. Who's this guy? Brutus: Hello, my name is Brutus..... Jack: Sup. Dorsalo: Don't interrupt him! He's going to take us to his home. Jack: Cool. So can we go now? Swamp Fox: Excuse his rudeness..... Brutus (laughing): It's fine. Now come with me please. (the skies suddenly turn dark) Oh no. Jack: Some bad weather we're having. Brutus: It's not bad weather.......His army is coming. (elsewhere in the city) Connery: Ruff ruff! Alpha D: I don't speak dog! Get back in human form. (Connery changes back) Connery: Sorry, but my sense of smell is much better in dog mode. Alpha D: Yeah, so what was your discovery? Connery: There is a group of people hiding in the rubble across the street. And they have food. Alpha D: Alrighty then. Let's go pay them a visit. (across the street a house has caved in on itself but inside there are three people) Alpha D: Hey what's up, hows it goin? Person 1: Shhhhhh! Connery: Excuse me, I was wondering if you could lend us some food. We just came to this island, you see. Person 2: Go away! Leave this island and never come back! Alpha D: Uhhh that sounds ominous, but I assure you it's impossible. You see my Log Pose hasn't set properly. Person 3: Then hide like us! Just not over here because it's too obvious. Connery: Who are you hiding from anyways? Person 1: The Smog King! TO BE CONTINUED Category:Stories